There are a multitude of pet toys made from rubber or plastic. There are also a multitude of pet toys constructed from fabric and rope. For pet toys made from fabric and rope, one of the objects of these pet toys is to provide a flexible, yet resilient toy that an animal may chew and play tug of war with an owner or with another animal. One known configuration is use of a length of rope or cord in combination with a fabric exterior in which the animal may grasp one end of the rope/cord, and the other can be grasped by the owner, or maybe held in the mouth of another animal, so the animal may engage in a tugging contest.
One shortcoming with the prior art pet toys utilizing fabric and rope is that the fabric is easily torn by the tugging action. The fabric material also may be compromised by the normal biting action of the animal resulting in the fabric being destroyed in a relatively short time period.
Another shortcoming in the prior art is the release of stuffing which is placed within the pet toy once the fabric material has been compromised. Generally, it is undesirable for the fabric material to be torn, since some of the fabric material, as well as the stuffing, may be ingested by the animal.
Examples of patent references that disclose rope toys and/or plush toys include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,644,684; 6,250,254; D505,233; and D496,771.